Hear Me
by Serennithy
Summary: [Song Fic]Phoebe corre atrás do amor da sua vida. Irá conseguir chegar até ele?


Hear Me - Kelly Clarkson

Hear me, hear me

You gotta be out there You gotta be somewhere Wherever you are I´m waiting...

Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep And I´m hoping my dreams bring you close to me Are you listening

Phoebe corria sem descanso para conseguir alcançar a única pessoa que amava. "Porque? De que que ele foge" ela se perguntava.  
O seu coração batia demasiado depressa com a ânsia do alcançar... Alguma coisa se pôs na sua frente... Quando ela se apercebeu do que era tremeu de medo... Baphomet. Phoebe correu o mais que pode mas já estava tão cansada de perseguir o seu amado que Baphomet a alcansou. Apenas sentiu qualquer coisa a esmaga-la. Gritou. Gritou pelo medo de perder o seu amor, Gritou pelo seu medo de morrer sem o beijar mais uma vez... Até que ouviu uma flecha a ser disparada. Lentamente se virou e viu. "Caress... Fuja..." murmurou ela quase sem forças. Passado algum tempo que pareceram horas devido a dor, Phoebe ouviu Baphomet cair. Por entre as sombras o seu amado surgiu. Com as suas últimas forças ela se arrastou até ele e pousou sua mão no pé dele. Mais passos.  
Seria Caress? "Lena..." ela murmurou. A única pessoa que ela odiava com todas as suas forças... "Será?" pensou ela em puro sofrimento. Lena chutou sua mão e riu maldosamente. Lena chamou o seu amado a única pessoa que ela era capaz de morrer... E ele foi... Pisando sua mão, partindo o brilhante diamante da sua mão direita... Sim... O anel de noivado com que ele tinha feito o pedido... "Phoebe... Lamento..." murmurou Caress. "Não lamente... Eu quero continuar..." disse Phoebe reunindo as últimas forças que lhe restavam.

Hear me, I´m crying out I´m ready now Turn my world upside down, find me I´m lost inside the crowd, it´s getting loud

Caress lhe pegou ao colo. Phoebe estava ensaguentada. Baphomet lhe tinha feito sérios danos. Andaram um pouco. Um pouco? Phoebe Já nem sentia. Aquele dia... Sim aquele dia... O dia em que ela que estava só. Que desejou o pior para Caress pelo facto de ela a ter salvo de uma morte certa. "Morte era preferivel a isto..." Pensou ela com lágrimas de sangue escorrendo pela cara.  
Chegaram num lago. "Phoebe fica aqui. Vou a Al de Baran buscar alguém para te ajudar" murmurou Caress chorando também pela dor da sua mais querida amiga. "Vai Caress... Se eu não sobreviver..." disse Phoebe sendo interrompida logo depois: "Não diga isso. Vc tem muito que viver." gritou Caress soluçando como se a vida de Phoebe fosse a única coisa que lhe restasse... E talvez fosse... "Não interrompa! Se eu morrer... Vôce sempre foi a pessoa que esteve do meu lado... A pessoa que me apoiou quando eu estive em baixo... Quero que saiba que eu te adoro acima de tudo Caress...". As duas amigas abraçaram-se e Caress partiu. Phoebe arrastou-se até uma árvore. Lá perto havia um buraco. Gemidos de dor sairam de lá. Phoebe aproximou-se e quem lá estava era a única pessoa que ela amava, mas também que lhe causara tanta dor...

I need you to see I´m screaming for you to please Hear me Can you hear me

"Phoebe..." murmurou ele. "Espera...". Tirou o seu chicote e estendeu-o de modo a que ele pudesse subir. Fazendo o seu maior esforço com aquela dor enorme não só exterior mas interior puxou-o para cima. Quando ele chegou em cima ela viu. Ele estava sem equipamentos. "O que aconteceu?" perguntou ela. "A Lena... Me usou para me roubar..." murmurou ele. "Toma..." ela tirou suas Asas de Anjo que estava usando e deu para ele. "O que você quer em troca?" perguntou ele desconfiando da bondade depois de tanta dor provocada por ele. "Um beijo..." murmurou ela fechando os olhos e se aproximou. Sentiu alguém a empurrando. "Desculpe Phoebe. Mas você é apenas uma tola que acredita no amor..." disse ele fugindo.

I used to be scared of letting someone in But it gets so lonely, being on my own No one to talk to No one to hold me

Phoebe sentiu o seu mundo a desmoronar-se a sua volta. Ele a tinha deixado... De novo... A dor no coração aumentou. Ela já não sentiu dores. Apenas aquela sensação... De ter o coração partido em mil pedaços. Ouviu Caress chamando por ela. Para que responder? Sem seu amado não valia a pena viver... Se morrese ali tudo iria acabar... A dor, o amor... Tudo. Mas Caress não desistiu. Continuou procurando Phoebe até a encontrar. "Phoebe! Como você foi parar ai?" exclamou Caress. Ela não podia explicar.  
Ia doer demais. Ela queria chorar... As lágrimas tinham acabado... Pelo menos por aquele dia. Ela não ouviu mais nada.

I´m not always strong Oh, I need you here Are you listening

Segundo o que Caress disse depois transportaram Phoebe para o centro de noviços de Prontera via Kafra. Lá ela recuperou.  
Ficou lá meses que pareceram anos. A dor continuava lá. "Nunca vai passar..." pensou ela com vontade de chorar "Não. Eu nunca mais vou chorar por ele". Ela sabia que isso era mentira mas... Era a única coisa que a consolava neste momento. Etoh Nagasash o seu único amigo ia visita-la todos os dias. Ela não sabia porque mas não lhe interessava. Isso não lhe iria aliviar a dor então para que saber?

Hear me, I´m crying out I´m ready now Turn my world upside down, find me I´m lost inside the crowd, it´s getting loud I need you to see I´m screaming for you to please Hear me

Phoebe nunca mais viu a única pessoa que amou. Esquece-lo? Ainda não. Talvez nunca. Foi viver com Caress. Etoh continuava a visita-la. Ela tinha a certeza que ele a amava. Ela desejava ama-lo também. Não conseguia... Não conseguia esquecer o autor de tanta dor. Ela ainda o amava. Ela queria odia-lo, sentir raiva dele mas... Nunca conseguia. "O amor... É mesmo assim.  
Cego..." pensava ela amargamente.

I´m restless and wild I fall but I try I need someone to understand (can you hear me) I´m lost in my thoughts And baby, I faught for all that I´ve got Can you hear me

Numa noite estrelada, no meio das suas coisas Phoebe achou uma foto deles os dois. Abraçados... Ela era tão feliz naquela altura. Pela primeira vez ela sentiu raiva dele. Uma Raiva incontrolavél. Atirou a moldura contra a parede e a fotografia caiu ficando virada para ela. Ela se ajoelhou chorando. Caress entrou. "O que se pa...". Avistou a fotografia e pegou nela.  
Foi buscar uma tesoura e cortou-a ao meio. Depois saiu do quarto voltando pouco depois com outra na mão. "O que é que ela está a fazer?" pensou Phoebe, até que percebeu. Caress estava colando uma foto sua junto com a metade de Phoebe. Amachocou a parte dele e disse: "Ele já não existe para você. Agora somos nós."

Hear me, I´m crying out I´m ready now Turn my world upside down, find me I´m lost inside the crowd, it´s getting loud I need you to see

Pela primeira vez Phoebe sentiu-se feliz. Conseguiu esquece-lo. Ele desapareceu da sua vida. Tudo isso graças a Caress.  
A única pessoa que esteve lá quando ela precisou. Sentiu-se agradecida a deus por ter uma amiga como aquelas... A Dor finalmente Parou.

I´m screaming for you, to please Hear me Can you Hear me Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me

Songfic por Sehty. A ideia não foi minha. Foi da minha BFF (best friend forever) Luli. Esta fic foi escrita totalmente baseada na sua dor. Vais conseguir esquece-lo e ser feliz. Cause You're My Wonderwall : 


End file.
